


Hop Into My Heart

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Just a tiny little fluff piece for these two. I don't think it's angsty but you might say the beginning is angst adjacent (but really it's not). Vanessa has a surprise for her grump girlfriend. That's all I can really say without giving it all away.





	Hop Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too awful, if it's not I might be inclined to write some more little tidbits. I am so out of practice when it comes to writing. But alas, enjoy.

There is something missing when she wakes up - something that has been there every morning for the last six months - and she doesn't like it. Cracking open the eye not squashed into the pillow, she lets out a huff of air in hopes of moving the wave of blonde disrupting her vision, sighing woefully when it flops right back into her line of sight and squints at the blurry red numbers on the nightstand.

6:09

It's barely past 6 in the bloody morning, her personal body warmer is distressingly absent, and she really needed a wee; this was truly a dreadful way to wake up. And _today_ of all days. The world was clearly trying to ruin her life, that is the only answer as to why she isn't blissfully asleep right now.

With a sigh of defeat she flops onto her back, glaring angrily at the chipped ceiling and petulantly ignore the throbbing pain in her bladder.

Just as she's starting to drift off again in the calm of the early morning, she jolts back into consciousness sitting up. Why is it so, quiet? Obviously the kids are all elsewhere, she knows this, their respective family members had all been gracious enough - Charity threatened them with violence - to look after them so they could have a nice romantic evening, but _where_ was Vanessa?

With this troubling thought, and great reluctance, she rose from the comfort and warmth of the bed to go and suss out what was so utterly important that her morning had to be ruined.

With a quick sweep of the upstairs rooms coming up empty, and a pit stop in the bathroom, Charity headed downstairs wrapped in one of Vanessa's old university hoodies and a pair of pyjama bottoms covered in giraffes.

She paused on the last step gazing mournfully at the empty living room, before shuffling over and slumping moodily onto the sofa with a sad glare set on the coffee table.

Charity was so consumed in her sulking, noticing how the house lost most of its warmth and appeal with the lack of sunshine and laughter, she almost missed the sound of a key turning in the door. She refused to look up - and she certainly wasn't going to be the first one to say anything - keeping her eyes firmly locked on the table in front of her.

She can hear Vanessa hanging up her jacket, kicking off her shoes and walking further into the house. The sound is so familiar, so domestic that she almost wants to smile, but then she remembers the empty space beside her in their bed less than an hour ago and her frown remains firmly in place.

Vanessa leans over the back of the sofa, and presses a gentle kiss to Charity's cheek before pulling back with a frown of her own at the pouting blonde on the sofa, "Oi, what's the matter with you grumpy-gills?"

Charity's head whips round in Vanessa's direction, "What's the matter with me? Where the bloody hell did you disappear off to before the crack of bleeding dawn?" she hisses out with a silent fury, apparently more affected by her girlfriends absence than she'd realised.

Vanessa rears back and rounds the sofa to take a seat, "Excuse you, I was running an errand...for _you_." Charity instantly softens, the tension releasing from her frame and the crease leaving her brow. She looks down at her lap, fiddling with the strings of her pyjamas nervously, "For me?", her eyes flick up as she asks the question unsurely before returning to watch as she winds one string round a finger.

"Yes you, you daft cow. Why else would I be running an errand on today of all days, eh?", she ducks her head to try and catch Charity's eyes and catches sight of the slow smile starting to tug at the corners of her mouth as she finally stops fidgeting and looks up once more.

Charity glances around quickly before returning to look at Vanessa, "Well go on, what is it then?" excitement filters in, now she knows that Vanessa was out doing something for her benefit.

Vanessa perks up, practically bounding in her seat, "Close your eyes!"

"What, but babe-" before Charity can even get her protest out a hand is pressed over her mouth.

Getting up from the sofa, Vanessa gives her a pleading look, "Just close those beautiful eyes will ya, and hold out your hands in your lap." She makes sure the seated blonde isn't peaking before practically skipping out of the room to the porch where she'd left her surprise.

Charity felt the dip of the sofa as her girlfriend returned, and then jumped as something soft and wriggly was placed in her hands, "Um...babe, what am I holding right now?" the tension had returned to her shoulders as she kept her eyes tightly shut in trepidation.

The smaller blonde let out a giggle as she responded, "Just open your eyes."

Vanessa watched the taller blonde eagerly, waiting to see her response as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced down to her lap, and then a proud grin spread across the vet's face when she saw her girlfriends expression - eyes wide in awe as she gazed down at her lap transfixed.

She started to get nervous, while the response wasn't necessarily a negative one, Charity was just staring. The longer the silence stretched on, the more she started to doubt herself. "Charity? Are you okay?" she gained a small nod of acknowledgment from her girlfriend, but those piercing eyes remained locked on the tiny bunny now happily perched in the cradle of her hands, ears jerking at each sound in the room.

The lack of response lead to her babbling anxiously, "I just thought you might like him, it's just, you have all of those stuffed rabbits and you said you always wanted one when you were little but were never allowed," she glances at the animal she'd brought home, "I thought it might be nice y'know, now that you live here and we have a garden and we can set up a nice hutch, but, if you don't want to keep him me and Rhona can find a nice home for him, with a kid who will love him an-"

"NO" Charity says suddenly, not too loud as to startle the tiny being in her lap, but enough the stop her girlfriends rambling speech.

Vanessa looks at the barmaid puzzled, "No, what?"

"You can't take him back," watery eyes finally glance up at Vanessa, "He's mine and he's perfect and I love him," she gasps out.

Vanessa lets out a long relieved sigh, "You do?", at the vigorous nod she finally deflates into the cushions behind her, finally knowing her present hasn't backfired.

"And I love you."

Her girlfriend is looking at her with so much love that Vanessa starts to well up with emotion herself, "I love you too" she whispers back, scared that if she speaks any louder her voice will break, she will break, consumed with the love she feels for this amazing woman she gets to call hers.

The bunnies nose nudges against Charity's thumb causing her to break eye contact and look down again. She gently strokes her thumb over the tiny head of the creature before looking back at her girlfriend, the gentlest smile on her lips and whispers, "Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at setting-sail-indefinitely


End file.
